DMP X Generic
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Just another story of friends fucking each other. If you want autism and/or cancer, you've come to the right place.
1. Chapter 1

DMP X Generic

DMP and Generic... these two are a perfect mix of autism and cancer..

Our story begins with one simple word... "TS?"

DMP was busy watching a spider lady getting fucked when he got the message from Lazer.

Fully erect he closed the porn and went on Teamspeak to meet up with all of his other friends.

Tom: HEY LOOK IT'S DMP!

Generic: Fuck you

LazerX7: Hi DMP

Jake: hi

DMP: Hi guys, what're we doin'?

Tom: CSS

Candy and Shkeli: *Insert idiotic whining here*

The group plays CSS for a couple hours and for some reason DMP's erect 8-incher won't go down.

Tom: Whelp guys, that was fun but i gotta *COUGH COUGH* h-head to bed..

Tom leaves

Candy: Fuck you guys, i'm gonna go play some CS:GO.

Candy leaves

Shkeli: same

Shkeli leaves

Jake leaves

This just leaves three people in the Teamspeak

Lazer, Generic, and DMP.

DMP was brb when everyone left

DMP comes back

DMP: Where the fuck did everyone go?

Generic: They left dumass.

Generic: Well, anyone wanna look up some Zuthar13 R34?

Lazer leaves

DMP: Shore

Generic and DMP go on and look at r34 until 2 AM.

DMP is erect as fuck by now.

Generic: Hey DMP

DMP: Yeah..?

Generic: This was a lot of fun, i had a great time.

DMP: Yeah, sa-

DMP shoots a load all over his computer 


	2. Chapter 2

Generic: D-Did you just ergasm?

DMP leaves

Generic: That's so hot.

Generic goes into his files to find the pic that DMP gave him, he begins to masturbate furiously to it.

All you hear on the mic is banging

Comicload enters

Comicload: I knew this was a mistake.

comicload leaves

Generic leaves

It's the next day

Generic checks DMP's Myspace to see what he's up to today

Generic see's that DMP plans to go to his comic store later in the day.

Generic runs out of his house and gets his skateboard then skates to the comic store faster than the speed of life.

Generic arrives and goes inside the store, he looks around for DMP but can't find him.

...: Hey big boi.

Generic turns around to find DMP!

Generic: Oh, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-i DMP...

DMP: No need to be shy.

Generic: It's just.. good to see you.

DMP embraces Generic and Generic's 4-incher becomes completely erect.

DMP: I know a place we can go to... have a little fun...

DMP grabs Generic and takes him outside.

They go to an abandoned house

They walk in, go upstairs on the bed and begin to do butt stuff.

Generic is the one getting it in the bum.

GENERIC: HARRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDERRRRRRRRRR!

DMP: *HEAVY BREATHING*

But just as the two were going to have a long night of sucking & fucking, an odd looking african man came up to the two.

Nigger: Hey faggots, can i cum?

Generic: I've never had a fat nigger cock inside me, sure.

Generic gets a nigger cock right in his bum hole.

DMP watches, as the nigger is fucking Generic's brains out, he hands DMP a drink

Since DMP has autism, he drinks the drink no questions asked, he collapses to the ground

8 hours later...

DMP wakes up with a headache, he's currently in a pool of blood.

He get's up to find a body... Generic. 


	3. Chapter 3

DMP: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DMP was broken... the only 2 feelings he could feel was pain and anger... his fuck buddy Generic was murdered by a nigger...

DMP is sobbing on the floor clutching Generic's corpse.

As DMP is on the floor covered in blood, he spots something in the doorway

Conveniently, it was the dumb niggers address, DMP gets up and walks towards the niggers house..

On his way there, he stops by a gun store, he buys a Katana, and an FN Minimi.

After half an hour he arrives at the address, it's a warehouse, all DMP could see was blood, he bust open the door and came in guns blazin'

There were plenty of guards and as DMP moved up he killed everyone..

Everyone...

DMP ran out of ammo, he picked up his katana and began fighting with it.

DMP opened the next door and got shot by a shotgun twice.

DMP: AGHHH FUCK

DMP was filled with so much adrenaline that he managed to get up and decapitate the man who shot him

At this point everyone was dead...

DMP opened the last door clutching his chest, he find the nigger sitting at his desk.

Nigger: Hello, Ben.

DMP: Wait... why does your voice sound so...

DMP: T-Tom..?

Nigger AKA Tom: Yes, it is true. I am a nigger.

DMP: B-But HOW?!

DMP suddenly remembers why he came here.

Tom: I have always loved you DMP, and when i spotted you taking that sack of shit Generic to that house, i couldn't help myself.

DMP picks up his katana and runs towards Tom.

DMP swings at Tom but Tom grabs his arm, rips the katana out of his hand and throws it out the window.

Tom picks up DMP and smashes him to the ground

DMP: AGGHHHH! SHIT

Tom picks up a rock that he conveniently has and aims for DMP's head.

Dmp moves out of the way, gets up, pushes Tom to the ground and grabs gasoline that was to the side for some reason, he pours all of it on Tom.

then he runs towards the other side of the room and finds a noose.

He puts the noose on Tom the nigger, he pulls Tom up and then lights a lighter.

Tom is now a nigger hanging and being burnt alive.

Tom: HAGHAHGHAHGHAHGHAGHHAHGHAHHGHAGHAHGHAGHHGHAGHAHGHAGHGHHGAHGHAGHAHHGHGHAHGHAHGGHHAGHHGHG

RIP

DMP watches him die, he attempts to get up but falls to the ground due to his blood loss, DMP is dying.

Suddenly, out of no where, CONNOR BREAKS THROUGH THE DOOR

He rapes DMP's bullet holes and DMP dies RIP

-Fin- 


End file.
